In Her Eyes- Part II
by theonlyxception
Summary: The conclusion to "In Her Eyes-Part I". Leanne helps a young woman who is grieving the loss of her mother and having trouble moving on with her life.


"I don't know how you did it, but he'll take Lily while I'm here in the hospital." Mariane held the phone in her hand. "So, I guess I'm all yours."

"Good. It's my job to make sure my patients are happy." Leanne stated as she pulled up a stool. "Go ahead and lie back for me. You mentioned in the waiting room you were living with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name is Mark."

"Do you and Mark have a intimate relationship?" Marianne looked towards the wall, as Leanne continued to lightly press on different areas of her stomach. "The reason I'm asking because one symptom of lover abdominal pain can be an etopic pregnancy."

"We had sex for the first time last week."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Six months." Marianne squirmed in response to the pain she was feeling. "We don't exactly know each other, but we're trying to make it work. Do you have kids, Dr. Rorish?"

"I do."

"I'm only asking because Mark and I have been discussing what will happen when I come back. I want to go back to work and make things as normal as possible for Lily. He wants me to stay home and take care of her."

"Nothing like a disagreement to make you think."

"What do I do?" Her breathing began to grow heavy as she struggled to take in a breath. "I can't . . ."

"Marianne, I need you to stay with me." Leanne rifled through the drawers until she found a brown paper bag she could breathe into.

"I can't..."

"Deep breaths." She held the bag close to Marianne's mouth. After taking a few breaths, her breathing had significantly improved, although not fully.

"How long have you been having anxiety attacks?"

Marianne took a few slow breaths before responding. "Since my mom died." Her chest heaved up and down as she struggled to sit up on the exam table. "I wasn't expecting my mom would give me custody. I haven't exactly been the best example this past year, and I never thought she would die before she could raise her."

"Life is hardly ever like we plan it to be." Leanne reassured her, scooting closer to the exam table. "What you're doing is admirable. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"Thank you."

"I hate to pop the bubble, but I really would like stretch how urgent it is to do a pregnancy test, pelvic exam, and possibly a ultrasound just to rule out where the pain you're feeling is coming from."

"Okay." She agreed as her eyes widened in realilzation. "You'll be doing the exam, right?"

"Yes, I will be doing the exam." Leanne snapped off her gloves as she pushed the stool to the side. "I am going to have a nurse bring you a gown to change into, and I will be back in a few minutes."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. Can you have the nurse let me know when my dad gets here? I want to say goodbye to Lily before she goes."

"Of course." Leanne nodded, before peeking her head out the door and catching the attention of a nurse who was inputing patient information into the computer."

"Can you make sure this patient gets a gown on."

"Yes, doctor." The nurse finished up what she was doing before abandoning the computer and disappearing into room three, while Leanne knocked on room six.

"Mr. Summers. I'm sorry for the wait. Let's get you stitched up, shall we?"

He nodded, pushing his feet back onto the examination table. "The woman you went to take care of a few minutes ago: is she going to be okay?"

"She's being taken care of." Crossing the room, Leanne reached into the top drawer and pulled out a needle and thread and pulled the stool back by the examination table. He was quiet as she stitched up his head, then moved onto his arm.

"You're not much of a talker, are you Dr. Rorish?"

"Depends who I'm talking to." She stated polietly, carefully extending his arm out to her. It took a matter of minutes before she had stitched him up and she was getting ready to head out the door again. "I'll have a nurse look over the discharge papers with you. If you have any swelling, dizziness or vomitting, I urge you to come back to the ER immediately."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you for taking the time to stitch me back up."

"You're welcome. I hope you will be more careful in any future motorcycle endeavors."

"I promise I will be more careful in the future."

"Glad to hear it. Bye, Mr. Summers."

"It was nice meeting you, Dr. Rorish." The man gave a small wave as he carefully hopped off the exam table as she exited the room. She walked three doors down and knocked on the door. When she entered, Mariane was facing away from her, knees drawn to her chest.

"What happened?"

"Her stomach started bothering her again right before you came in."

"Mariane." Leanne touched her shoulder as she looked up the nurse with concern when Mariane didn't respond. "Let's get her on her back. Can you grab that ultrasound machine?"

"Yes, Dr. Rorish." She nodded, pulling the ultrasound machine from the corner of the room, while Leanne pulled the stool to the end of the examination table. The nurse carefully draped a sheet over Mariane's legs as Leanne quickly examined her.

"Hand me that ultrasound." The nurse lubricated the probe before handing it to her and Leanne waved it around the abdominal area right above her ovaries. "Just what I suspected. She has a ruptured ectopic pregnancy. Page Dr. Campbell. We need to get her to surgery straight away."

"Yes, doctor." The nurse disappeared out the door, leaving Leanne and Mariane alone in the room.

"Mariane. I need you to hang in here with me."

"I'm so sorry." Mariane mumbled as her eyes filled up with tears as she came to. "I. . . I should have come in sooner."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Leanne put her hand over hers. "You're here, and that's all that matters."

"Okay." With that remark, the door opened and in bustled the nurse with a gurney and a few people to help transport Mariane. "You going to be there with me in the operating room?"

"Aside from doing the surgery myself, I will be with you every step of the way." Leanne made a clear way for them to step into the room.

"Campbell is finishing up on another surgery and wants her upstairs as soon as possible." The redheaded nurse stated as Mariane carefully stepped down from the table.

"Dr. Rorish." Mariane panicked, her eyes flickering towards the open door as if she was going to bolt. "I changed my mind. I don't think I can go through with this any more."

"Mariane, listen to me." Leanne spoke firmly as she gave her arms a gentle squeeze. "If you leave Angel's Memorial right now, you won't be able to raise Lily how you want to. I know you're scared, but I want you to know that you are in capable hands with me, Dr. Campbell and the staff."

"I know. It's just. . . nevermind, its stupid."

"Nothing is ever stupid, unless you're being stupid. Which I'm pretty sure is not the case." Leanne smiled, pulling up the stool so she could be on her level. "So if you need a friend, I'm here."

"I miss my mom." Mariane blurted out as she sat back on the examination table. "She would know what to do right now."

"Mariane, I could never replace your mother when I tell you this, but she has to be proud of you for doing the right thing. You are choosing to raise your sister best as you can, and you are choosing to get surgery so you can both live the best life possible."

"That's what my mom always told me, that I have to be proud of the way I'm living."

"See? I would take it as a sign that you're headed in the right direction."

"I guess."

"Dr. Rorish?" The red headed nurse peeked into the room.

"Yes, Nurse Landry."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's important we get her upstairs."

"What do you say?" Leanne gazed over at Mariane for confirmation that she was alright with having the surgery.

"Mmh." Mariane groaned, half because she was relenting and half because she was in pain. "I can't wait for this to be over." She stated sarcastically as she finally took a seat on the gurney.

"You and me both." Leanne had an amused twinkle in her eyes as they began wheeling her towards the elevator.


End file.
